The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Third and fourth generation mobile telecommunication systems, such as those based on the 3GPP defined UMTS and Long Term Evolution (LTE) architecture are able to support more sophisticated services than simple voice and messaging services offered by previous generations of mobile telecommunication systems. For example, with the improved radio interface and enhanced data rates provided by LTE systems, a user is able to enjoy high data rate applications such as mobile video streaming and mobile video conferencing that would previously only have been available via a fixed line data connection. The demand to deploy third and fourth generation networks is therefore strong and the coverage area of these networks, i.e. geographic locations where access to the networks is possible, is expected to increase rapidly.
The anticipated widespread deployment of third and fourth generation networks has led to the parallel development of a number of new infrastructure architectures involving a variety of class of devices, of wireless access point units and of applications which may be target to different data rates, coverage areas or transmission powers. Unlike a conventional third or fourth generation communications device such as a smartphone, an MTC-type terminal is preferably relatively simple and inexpensive, having a reduced capability. Examples of recent developments include so-called machine type communication (MTC) applications, which are typified by semi-autonomous or autonomous wireless communication devices (i.e. MTC devices) communicating small amounts of data on a relatively infrequent basis. Examples include so-called smart meters which, for example, are located in a customer's house and periodically transmit information back to a central MTC server data relating to the customers consumption of a utility such as gas, water, electricity and so on. Other examples include relay nodes which provide assistance to local terminal communicating with a base station.
US 2009/0232001 discusses congestion control in wireless mesh networks. A node monitors its incoming queues and selects a congestion control method accordingly and fails to disclose a method for trying to reduce congestion before it occurs.
Whilst it can be convenient to have different systems addressing different needs from different mobile network users, the additions of new infrastructure and new services can also create an infrastructure problem, which is not desirable in a mobile network.